


Just a ray of sunlight, but daily

by Shatteeran



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, The fluffiest thing I've ever written, There's Always Kissing In My Fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/pseuds/Shatteeran
Summary: Liam and Theo are engaged. Jenna wants to know how Theo popped the question...
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	Just a ray of sunlight, but daily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> Wrote this in one go, because there are way too many things on my to-do list, so of course, I dropped my planning and rode inspiration when it struck. 
> 
> Gifted to my sweet friend, Janna, because she's awesome and she deserves all the soft words in the world.

"I want to hear the story," Jenna says, with the Geyer's trademark ear-to-ear grin, and Liam sighs dramatically. The other man's eyes drop to his joined hands, to the gold circle around his ring finger, and Theo can see, clear as day, the light blush coloring his cheeks. His fiance is so pleased with himself he can barely contain his happiness. Liam was never great at keeping things bottled up anyways: that's why he and Theo work so well together. And Theo knows, just as well, that Liam won't recount the marriage proposal until he does. 

"Well, we w-", Theo starts after a deep inhale.

"Wait! I want to capture this," his future mother-in-law says, before pulling out her phone and launching the recording app. Theo rolls his eyes at David, who shrugs in complicity. His family is ridiculous. And, what's even dumber, is that he still finds spaces in his borrowed heart to love them more every day. "Rolling... Action!"

Theo leans towards the microphone with an exaggerated crooner attitude. 

"Well, we w-", he tries again.

"We were at breakfast!" Liam interrupts. His blue eyes go straight to Theo's for approval once he's done with his introduction. The chimera smiles helplessly. He hasn't found anything wrong with anything Liam had to say since the younger boy had pressed his lips against his own, after the strenuous battle which had secured them the victory over Monroe. "I was sitting at the island, eating my cereals..."

"Munching, as he always does in the morning, I bet," his mother corrects. Liam's mouth curls downwards at the corners Theo loves to peck whenever he makes that face. Theo kisses Liam a lot.

"Exactly like that!" He confirms with a chuckle. Liam digs his knuckles in Theo's thigh, but it just makes him laugh harder. He traps his fiance's hand in his, can't stop himself from gently rubbing his palm with the pad of his thumb. "He had his grumpy morning face on, too."

"Oh, I can picture it so well," David chimes in, joining in the good-natured teasing. "I sat in front of that face for more than twenty years."

"It was early," Liam explains, and Theo watches as he struggles to maintain his pout, but his contentedness breaks through his mask. It overpowers his scent as well, settles around them both in the Geyers' living-room like a soft blanket. Theo never thought he would ever feel this comfortably warm in his life. 

"It was 10."

"It was early for a Sunday," Liam emphasizes. He tries to free his hand to stress the importance of that fact, but Theo is not ready to release him yet. He stifles a shy smile when Liam leans on him instinctively. Jenna catches him anyways. She winks at him. "And I was eating my cereals like a normal person does, before they got soggy with the milk," Liam continues, "when Theo came into the kitchen..."

"So, here I am, wishing your son a good morning, kissing him on the cheek," Theo picks up, unable to stop himself from demonstrating, and from exhaling disbelievingly when Liam snuggles against him in reaction, "and getting the usual grumbles in return."

"Your stubble itches."

"You love my stubble," Theo snarks. "At least, you..."

"OKAY," Liam shouts, "That part doesn't need to go on record." Theo snickers; Liam's soft hair tickles his chin. He presses the younger man closer.

"So, here I am," Theo resumes, "leaning against the cupboard, coffee mug in hand, looking at the love of my life making a ton of noise while he angrily destroys his cereals with his jaw, and..."

"Yes?" Jenna prompts, on the edge of the sofa. Theo's nape prickles with heat. The tips of his ears are rising in temperature, too. He shakes his head, eyes half-closed. Liam moves so fast Theo is momentarily dizzied by the new position he finds himself in: in Liam's arms, ear pressed against his boyfriend's chest. Liam clamps down around him protectively.

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to," he whispers to the top of Theo's head. "Dork," he adds in a breath, the familiar term of endearment meant to tug gently at their bond, to bring Theo into a cocoon of acceptance and comfort, into their private bubble of safety. Theo closes his eyes, but he's never known when to quit.

"I saw him, moody and loud and rumpled from sleep, and I thought: This. This is the sight I want to wake up to for the rest of my life," he admits, voice low from his hunched posture, muffled by Liam's shirt. He takes the reverent silence following his confession for approval, yet he also knows there is one more thing he needs to do. He carefully entangles himself from Liam's possessive hold to sit straight once more, and plants his eyes into Jenna's. Blue, like her son's. Shiny with happy tears, but just as equally fierce. Unblinking, he tries to convey how serious he is about doing everything in his power to keep Liam happy and to give him a good life, about marrying her son. How serious he is about Liam. 

"So he just blurts it out," Liam continues, a bit forcefully to relieve the sudden intensity in the room. "Marry me," he parrots. 

The funny imitation shakes Theo out of his daze. Jenna graces him with a proud smirk. 

"Liam dropped his spoon. Splashed milk everywhere," Theo recalls.

"I wasn't prepared..."

"What did he say?" David wants to know, ever the kind, practical one. Theo looks forward to quiet evenings with him, talking about everything and nothing after family dinners. 

"You have to understand..." Liam begins, but he quickly shuts up. Theo gives a quick kiss to the uptick of his put-upon frown. 

"This one's all you, Little Wolf," he encourages, but he knows his barely concealed laughter can be heard through his facade. He doesn't care at all.

"It was early," Liam repeats, "and I had just p-"

"He had just shoveled an impressive spoonful of crunchy cereals into his mouth!" Theo cracks up. At the same time, his left arm stretches languidly around Liam's shoulders, and soon, the younger man is tucked against his side again. This time, Theo is the one rolling the golden ring around Liam's finger, with his right hand. 

"I was trying to swallow," his fiance completes, bashfully, "but my throat was closing up because of the surprise, and the emotions, and..."

"Wait, what did my son say?" Jenna asks again. She clearly caught the scent of a good story, and won't be talked into letting go. She's already giggling silently, while she waits for the inevitable punchline. There's no stopping now. Both Liam and Theo know they'll have to go through with it. So, Theo leisurely hooks his index finger under Liam's chin, tips his lover's face up till he can lose himself into the blue eyes he's lost and found himself in countless times before. He offers him a half-smile, a wordless plea to hear these words again. And Liam complies easily, eager to close the gap between their lips.

"Duh."

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously... I don't even understand what I'm doing anymore. Send help.


End file.
